


First

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes over to Kurt’s house to watch a movie, but their hormones get the better of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Kurt tries to watch the movie at first – he really does. But he keeps getting distracted by the way his arm is pressed up against his boyfriend’s in the position they’ve somehow settled into – curled up together, lying on their stomachs towards the foot of his bed.

His _boyfriend_. In his _bed_.

Blaine is apparently finding it hard to concentrate as well, because Kurt feels a gentle kiss pressed to the back of his neck. He turns in slightly, offering his boyfriend a shy smile. Blaine tenderly brushes back a lock of hair that’s fallen against Kurt’s forehead before leaning in and capturing his mouth in a much more heated kiss, tugging the younger boy’s body closer to him as the covers they’ve been snuggling under fall over their heads, now blocking the movie completely. Not that Kurt can even remember what movie they were watching anymore.

Blaine’s hand flits underneath Kurt’s shirt, tracing along his side and lower back, only to slip under his slacks and squeeze his bare ass. Kurt gasps into the kiss, breaking it. He’s overly warm from being under the covers and from the closeness of Blaine’s body, and it just serves to underline the flush of embarrassment that is blooming out across his cheeks. He’s sure Blaine can feel how hard he is already, straining against his boyfriend’s hip, and Kurt desperately tries to squirm away. But Blaine’s hand is still on his ass and he just pulls him back in, kissing along Kurt’s neck and jaw line until Kurt is practically whimpering with desire.

“Blaine,” Kurt murmurs, wincing at the way his voice cracks. “Stop. We can’t – nnnggh. We can’t do this here.”

To his credit, Blaine does stop – forever the gentleman. Kurt can’t see him in the darkness underneath the covers, but he can still feel Blaine’s breath ghosting over his jaw. He doesn’t move away, just stills.

“Kurt,” Blaine says after a moment, voice low and rough. He leans in again, but pauses with his lips on the corner of Kurt’s mouth, as if asking for permission.

“My parents are right upstairs,” Kurt whines, but it’s halfhearted and he’s already pulling Blaine back into a proper kiss. Blaine lets out a soft moan into the kiss, somehow managing to pull Kurt on top of him in the process. Now both of Blaine’s hands are on Kurt’s ass, tugging him in as close as possible. Kurt realizes he’s unconsciously rutting against Blaine and flushes again, pulling back. He feels Blaine let out a shaky breath against his jaw.

“Do you really want to stop?” he asks softly. When Kurt doesn’t answer right away, he starts to slip his hands out of Kurt’s pants, but Kurt stills him with another kiss.

“No,” Kurt answers, equally soft. “I just…I’ve never…” He knows Blaine can’t really see him, but at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine could _feel_ the heavy blush that’s probably radiating off of his skin.

“I might not be very good at it,” Kurt whispers finally, and he feels the knot of shame curling in his stomach pull a little tighter when he hears Blaine’s soft laugh in response.

But Blaine isn’t laughing at him in a mean way.

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Blaine asks, voice laced with wonder. He draws one of his hands up Kurt’s body and then down his arm, lacing their fingers together briefly before pulling Kurt’s hand down between them and fitting it against the front of Blaine’s slacks. Kurt had been so caught up in his own lust that he hadn’t noticed that Blaine was having a similar reaction.

The thought of Blaine being that turned on just because of _him_ makes the edges of Kurt’s brain go slightly fuzzy. Without really thinking about it, Kurt palms the shape of Blaine’s dick through his pants before moving up and undoing the button in order to remove the constraining garment. When he lowers the zipper and then tugs at the material, Blaine outright moans, arching off the mattress slightly so that Kurt can pull them all the way down. Blaine’s underwear quickly follows and then suddenly Kurt finds himself with his hand wrapped around another boy’s dick for the first time in his life.

Not to be outdone, Blaine reaches for the front of Kurt’s pants as well, undoing the button and pushing them down below the curve of his ass. But then his hands are gone entirely, without removing Kurt’s underwear, and Kurt starts to get nervous again. His head is still resting in the crook of Blaine’s neck and Kurt plants a tentative kiss there, waiting. He turns back on his side a little bit to get a better angle as he begins stroking Blaine’s dick. Blaine lets out a low whine that’s practically the hottest sound Kurt’s ever heard and suddenly he’s moving again, strong hands cupping Kurt’s face before running his fingers across Kurt’s bottom lip.

“Suck them,” Blaine instructs, and Kurt stops altogether.

“What?” he asks and silently curses himself for the way his voice shakes.

“I don’t…” Blaine’s breath still warm against Kurt’s cheek. Not for the first time, Kurt wishes he could properly _see_ him. “I don’t have any lube with me,” he explains.

Kurt may be a virgin, but he still knows what Blaine’s asking. Feeling suddenly uneasy, he gently pulls himself back, all the way out of Blaine’s grasp.

* * *

Blaine immediately follows the movement, hand gentle against Kurt’s jaw.

“I don’t mean like that – I don’t even have a condom or anything,” he reassures, mentally kicking himself for getting too caught up in the moment. He knows he’s babbling as he gently tries to coax Kurt back into his embrace. “I just thought maybe you’d like…just with my fingers…but we don’t have to. It’s fine. I should have asked or something.”

Kurt is still quiet and Blaine feels like an idiot, his own cock still hard against his belly and begging for attention. This is Kurt’s first time and Blaine had all sorts of wonderful plans about _slow_ and _perfect_ and instead here he is letting his dick take the lead over his brain.

“I didn’t mean to push,” he whispers, kissing Kurt’s cheek in silent apology.

“No, I…” Kurt starts, but then Kurt’s kissing him again and his hand is back around Blaine’s dick and it’s all Blaine can do not to whine in relief. He starts to reach down for Kurt’s dick to return the favor, but Kurt stops him with his free hand and pulls Blaine’s fingers back up to his mouth. They hover there for a moment and Blaine swallows thickly before Kurt curls his tongue around Blaine’s index finger, drawing it into his mouth.

Blaine does whine at that, and Kurt sucks at his middle finger as well, seemingly emboldened by Blaine’s response. After few moments, he pulls back with an obscene _pop_ that makes Blaine’s hips snap up into Kurt’s grasp. Blaine pulls Kurt closer against his side so that he can feel Kurt’s erection against his hip before slipping his hand under the fabric of Kurt’s underwear and pressing a spit-slicked finger up against his hole.

Kurt tenses again, so Blaine licks a stripe up his neck to the sensitive spot behind Kurt’s ear that always makes him shiver. It works beautifully, and when he feels Kurt moan and rub himself against Blaine’s hip, Blaine slips his finger inside, thrusting to the time of Kurt’s own movements.

Kurt groans brokenly, the sound muffled into Blaine’s shoulder. His hand speeds up erratically and Blaine arches up into the touch. He slips a second finger inside of Kurt almost on pure reflex, thrusting a bit more roughly as he pulls Kurt in as close as possible. Then closer still.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Blaine murmurs, planting an almost chaste kiss to Kurt’s temple.

Kurt responds with a high keening noise, his whole body shaking as he comes against Blaine’s hip, into the underwear that neither boy bothered to remove. Kurt’s hand tightens around Blaine’s cock and that’s all it takes before Blaine’s coming too, pulling Kurt into a sloppy open-mouth kiss as he slowly comes back to himself.

After a moment, Blaine realizes that his fingers are still buried in Kurt’s ass and he removes them gently, feeling his spent cock twitch at the low moan that Kurt makes. It’s impossibly hot under the covers now, the sheets and their own clothes damp from sweat and sex. Blaine manages to reach up and throw the covers off of them – off of the bed, even – and he’s treated to the sight of his boyfriend’s serene expression, bathed in the soft glow of the television that’s still playing the forgotten movie.

“I love you,” Kurt says simply and the look in his eyes makes Blaine feel slightly lightheaded.

Blaine smiles softly, settling back in against Kurt and pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder. He’s still hot and slightly sticky and his pants and underwear are still tangled up around his calves, but he can’t bring himself to care about any of that right now.

He buries his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, feeling his own smile widen at the contented sigh Kurt makes against him. “Definitely love,” he agrees.


End file.
